Halloween: The Beginning
by tlk9105
Summary: A Patient at Smiths Grove finds out that Dr.Wynn is killing all the weak patient so she goes to her cousin who is a friend of The Myers thus the story of Wynn turning Michael Myers Who is a baby in this one into Haddonfield's most brutal killer begins.


In a dark room like a basement type is Dr. Terrence Wynn, cutting a screaming woman up as her blood spurts all over his gown . Wynn uses every major surgery tool to cut her major organs into pieces. He takes out her heart has it's beat fades off. Although the woman is barley alive her arm is moving as she shakes her arms to her death with blood dripping off her arm and hands creating a pool of blood under the gurney. The victim gasps has she chokes on blood with a drool of blood flowing down from her mouth to her cheeks. Wynn has a pale expression on his face as he is emotionless towards to innocent woman he was just killed by taking her organs out one by one. Wynn pulls a sheet over the corpse. And strolls the gurney into another room. This room is also one of the garages where many of Wynn's followers are putting a stack of boxes the filled with dead bodies in a van. Wynn puts the dead woman's body in one of the boxes.

This is October 18, 1968, in Richmond, Illinois. A nice , clean town but mostly business. There is no homes around but work shops, factories, hospitals, and of course Smiths Grove Sanitarium, Richmond's finest mental hospital for people who need help from a psychologist.

"Good morning, Sam." greets Wynn to Dr. Samuel James Loomis, 28, blonde hair, 5'7, and very handsome. Loomis smiles and greets him back politely, "Hello, Dr. Wynn, how are you today?" Wynn replies with an excitement expression. "Oh, I'm doing great now that you're here." Wynn points to a chair, "Please, have a seat, Loomis." Loomis takes a seat and thanks him. Wynn sits at his desk as he talks to his new doctor. "So how does it feel working for Smiths Grove?" Wynn asks his newly employee. Loomis smiles as he answers him. "I'm just excited, serious you have no idea how thrilled I am to be working at a real hospital with real patients so I'm really looking forward to working with these people and helping them with their problems. You see I was in the Vietnam war late 1964 and I was wounded and while I was there I saw many young men and woman as well become traumatized from their fears and experience of the war and from that moment on I knew I wanted to become a psychologist and help people cure their minds off their fears and problems with anything that may hurt their future." Wynn nods and smiles big with the sound of Loomis' story. "Excellent. I like you, Sam. You are just a great story teller and I can see from your file and school record that you will be a fine doctor so on behave of Smiths Grove Sanitarium,,," Wynn offers a handshake, "Welcome to Smiths Grove." Loomis accepts and handshakes. "Thank you, very much Dr. Wynn." Wynn feels close to Loomis already, "Oh, please call me, Terrence." Loomis shrugs and responds "Well, thank you, Terrence." "You can start tomorrow, morning if you like." Wynn announces. Loomis agrees with Wynn's choice of date "Oh, absolutely." Both Wynn and Loomis get up as their meeting is over. Wynn gets a sudden thought and stops Loomis. "Are you busy tonight?" Loomis shakes his head "Not that I know of." Wynn walks up to Loomis and pats him on the shoulder like a pal. "Would you like to go to dinner with me and we can get to know each other?" Loomis feels he has no reason to reject. "Sure, I guess that would be fine." Wynn is happy to hear this. "Good, eight o'clock?" we get go for Italian, my treat." Loomis likes the choice, "I'd be honored." Loomis and Wynn smile at each other. From the looks of it this might be the beginning of a friendship.

In Haddonfield Memorial Hospital (Same one in H2/H6), screaming is Deborah Myers, 27, giving birth with her husband Donald Myers, 30, by her side holding her hand as doctors try to help her bring the baby out. "Mrs.Myers push." says the doctor. Donald tries to give confidence to his wife, "C'mon, honey, you're almost there, push, he's coming." Deborah lets out a big grunt and screams loud when suddenly..."WAAAAA!" cries a newly born baby.

The doctors cover the baby and him to Deborah. "Here's your baby boy." Deborah takes the baby. "Oh, my baby." The baby is so adorable with blue eyes and brown hair. Deborah looks at her husband who is nearly into tears, "Let's call him...Michael." Donald smiles, he likes it.

"Michael Audrey Myers." Deborah announces. We zero in on Michael's blue eyes. As we get closer to his eyes his eyes turn dark soon it's brown to black to pitch black to the blackest. These are the blackest eyes, the devil's eye, these are the eyes of pure evil.

"It's a girl." shouts in anger 7 year old Judith Margaret Myers to her 17 year old cousin Lacy Myers. "Whatever, Judith, it's whatever God says it is." Judith is grouchy today "No, it's what I want it to be...and I say it's girl." "Whatever you owe your cousin you better hand it over" says Nurse Grimes. Judith is confused "Why?" Nurse Grimes smiles at the cute little girl, "Cus, it's a boy, honey." Judith's mouth opens wide in disbelief.

In the basement of Smiths Grove, Wynn is nailing a woman to a table as she screams in pain. As Wynn nails the woman's right hand we close in on her mouth as she screams and we close inside her mouth as her scream changest from a woman's scream to a baby's cry...We now come out of the mouth which reveals to be baby Michael crying as his mother holds him.

"It's okay, Michael, it's okay." Michael constantly cries without taking deep breaths. Deborah sits down on her chair as he holds him and goes to nurse him. At the kitchen table, Judith is eating her breakfast with Donald who is ready for work drinking coffee. Judith puts on the usually jelous little kid expression as she whimpers to her daddy. Donald sees this and realizes Judith is jelous from all the attention Michael is getting then she is. "Listen honey, we are not replacing you, Michael is a baby and needs attention from mommy at this point and..." Judith whimpers even more fake crying. Donald can tell that she's faking it. "Judith Margaret Myers, you know that's not gonna work, you just have to get use to this because you are a big girl now so if you want attention you should play with Michael rather then ignore him, honey." Judith gives up and knows she won't win this. "Okay." Judith gets off her chair and walks over to her baby brother and kisses him. "If I play with him can I get attention." Deborah smiles at her cute remark. "Of course, sweetheart." Judith sits on her mom's lap and they both hold the baby. Judith starts singing to Michael causing him to stop crying. As Judith continues to sing, Deborah looks at her husband who looks happy. The Myers Family has never been so happy before.


End file.
